


Angel Mates

by Angelwriter3895



Series: Angel Mates [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Multi, Soul Bond, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwriter3895/pseuds/Angelwriter3895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finally gets his man. Sam gets an earful and wishes Dean was gagged while Cas and him screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castiel Finally Takes Dean

Dean x Castiel

(Wing Kink, Inappropriate uses of Grace)

 

Dean was limping as he walked into the empty bunker. The wendigo had gotten him good before the pair of them, Dean and Sam, had exterminated it. His leg was sore and bleeding from where he had gotten cut by the wendigo’s sharp claws, but he just needed to stitch it up after he got a shower to clean the open gash. He really hoped Castiel wouldn’t check in on him, but he knew his brother Sam had been worried when Dean didn’t go out with him to take care of the body. The big lug no doubt had prayed to Castiel to check on Dean.

As expected, the telltale flap of wings signaled Castiel’s arrival in the bunker living room. “Hello Dean.” He stood there and looked Dean over with those piercing angel blue eyes of his. The angel hardly ever failed to notice an injury, and this instance was not an exception to this rule. He saw the blood dripping down Dean’s leg and the torn pant leg. “You’re hurt, Dean.” He came forward towards the hunter and gently took his hand. The seraph let his grace fill Dean to heal him.

Dean stiffened at first, willing his heart not to react when Castiel touched him. Once he felt the relaxing pleasure of angel grace from the contact however, he relaxed. Dean’s leg tingled as the muscles and flesh knit back together, sending goosebumps up Dean’s spine. In reflex at the decadence of Castiel touching him and sending his grace, by all rights an extension of himself, inside of Dean, the hunter bit his lower lip to contain a groan of relief. That gash on his thigh had actually hurt like a bitch.

The monster hunter had been harboring hidden feelings of lust and love (though he would never admit the latter aloud without severe inebriation) for the angel of the lord. He felt blasphemous for feeling the way he did for the ethereal being. What Dean was unaware of was that Castiel had heard his ‘prayers’ late in the evening to him. The hunter had no idea just how much power was in a name. Castiel heard every time his name fell from Dean’s lips, whether it was Dean telling him to ‘get his feathery ass down there’ or moaning the angel’s name in the throes of pleasure as he touched himself.

At first, these ‘prayers’ had made Castiel blush. After the 7th or 8th hundred time however, Cas had begun enjoying these evening entreaties to him. Castiel even fell victim to the hedonism of masturbation. The subject always was Dean’s pornographic prayers and what it would be like to finally touch Dean in the way they both craved. Castiel could watch the pizza man spanking the babysitter all day and not feel a thing, but Dean stroking himself and fingering himself open to the thoughts of Castiel would turn the angel on intensely and instantly. He knew it was not pure lust fueling Dean’s fantasies. Castiel knew that the hunter loved him, whether said hunter knew it or not, with all his soul. Dean’s soul wanted Castiel in a more permanent manner than Dean knew. The soul knew what it wanted, but Dean did not. Dean was too emotionally constipated to know, much less admit it. Dean was also afraid of the stigma he thought would come from Sam and the rest of the world. Castiel knew Sam was waiting for Cas to fuck his brother and get the sexual tension out of the air. Cas was waiting for his brother to fuck Sam too, but that’s another story. 

Dean’s soul had known when it was raised from perdition, that Castiel was meant for him as much as he was meant for Cas. Dean Winchester was Castiel’s soulmate, even if the vessel of the soul was unaware, yet. Castiel even began to molt his old feathers in preparation for mating himself to Dean. The time was soon to come and fast approaching. Castiel’s wings were more sensitive as the new feathers came in. Castiel could feel Dean’s soul ache with the simplest contact of their skin. 

 

Once Dean felt that his leg was healed up, he pulled away attempting and failing to not blush. “I- uh- need to go shower. I feel gross.” He was flustered and aroused by a simple touch. Unknowingly, he was giving off pheromones that signified his consciousness wanted to be mated to Castiel. It was tonight that everything was perfect. 

 

Castiel nodded as Dean rushed off to the shower in his room to get cleaned up. The angel decided to wait in Dean’s room until he came out to broach the topic of mating. Castiel didn’t want to push Dean away with just accosting him in the shower. He leaned on the wall, shirtless with his wings out. The loose feathers fell around him like soft black snow as his wings twitched with need to be groomed. 

Mating always began with the human grooming their angel’s wings. Castiel nearly came undone with just the thought of Dean’s hands in his wings, combing the loose feathers out. His cock began tenting his pants. The shower shut off abruptly and the now clean hunter exited a few minutes later, slightly wet and with a towel wrapped around his waist. The sight nearly took Castiel’s breath away. He eyed the nearly naked hunter in a predatory manner.

Dean’s eyes were met with the sight of the half-naked angel in his room with his wings out. Castiel’s eyes were blown so wide, there was only a thin ring of blue that was visible. It was not lost upon Dean that the angel was sporting one of the biggest erections he had ever seen. The wings drew his eyes next. The feathers falling from the plumage made him want to run his hands through them. The smell from them was like fresh rain and thunder. It made Dean want the angel that much more desperately. “Uh- Cas? Are you- Are you alright?” Dean had never seen the angel like this. Cas looked rather tense and almost debauched.

Dean let out a very manly squeak as he was grabbed bodily by the angel. He found himself pinned to the wall with his towel almost slipping off his hips by the significantly stronger being. Cas spoke up in an almost conversational manner. “You know, names hold power for angels.” His tone was thoughtful and lustfully innocent, but the implications of his words were anything but chaste. “Angels can always hear when their name is coming from someone’s mouth, our given name.” He leaned closer to Dean. “No matter what the situation, it is like a prayer. It gets our attention.” Dean’s cheeks began to color at the lewd implications of what Cas was saying.

It dawned on Dean then that Castiel had heard him moaning his name. “Wh- you heard that then?” Dean silently begged his towel not to fall off and tried his hardest to not let his body react to the proximity of Castiel’s warm body to his own. It was even more difficult when Castiel was just as affected as Dean. Dean’s body disagreed with his brain wholeheartedly. Without any permission, he had one of the most sensitive boners he had ever had. It already hurt because he wasn’t touching it. 

Castiel nodded chuckling in a sensual manner. “You are giving me all the signs that indicate you want to be mine, Dean.” His already deep and gravelly voice lowered to a deeper timbre in his state of high need; it made the hunter shiver with lust. “You want me to fuck you, Dean. You’re very soul reaches out to me. You are my mate.” Castiel had begun to kiss Dean’s neck as he spoke. The hunter’s heart rate spiked as Cas’s lips met his throat. 

Dean whimpered with need as Castiel did this. “What do you mean by ‘mate’?” Even through the harshly rising yearning, Dean had to know what he was getting himself into. He loved the man and wanted more than just a good fuck. The last thing he wanted was a one night stand with the angel. He wanted something more.

Cas smirked and nipped Dean gently. “Each and every angel is given one true mate. It is one soul that, once they find them, they live with the angel forever, sharing the angel’s life force. The mating ritual is pleasurable, Dean. I’m sure it will be one of the best sexual experiences you’ve ever had.” Castiel ran his hand down Dean’s naked chest confidently. “You won’t have to deal with me fucking and running. You will be mine after that.” He let his grace reach out and caress Dean’s very soul. “You always were mine; this way is just more permanent.”

A soft cry escaped Dean’s pink lips. “Ah! Cas!” His voice shook with the tender force of the stroke. He had decided, since it was for forever, he wanted it. “I do want it. I want to be yours Cas. I want it to be official.” He whimpered as Castiel ruthlessly touched Dean’s soul with his grace. “I was always yours.” He quivered with the touches. If Castiel were not holding him up, Dean would have been prone on the floor boneless, overcome by pleasure, even without the friction of the towel that pressed against his groin as Castiel pressed his hips into Dean’s own. Castiel’s power burned within him. 

The tremor in Dean’s voice affected Castiel more profoundly than he could say. His wings twitched nearly violently, opening and causing a cascade of feathers to fall loose. “You must groom my wings before we can begin. My mating feathers are coming in, and must be fully exposed to make it official.” He purred into Dean’s ear as he nipped the lobe. “You must show your own devotion to me.” He pulled away slow enough to let Dean get his legs underneath him. Dean’s green eyes were dilated and his legs shook as he followed his angel to the bed. 

Castiel sat on the edge of the bed, wings extended out to near full length. They would have touched the edges of the room if he hadn’t kept them under control. Castiel knew the effect his wings had on Dean. The man had not been able to tear his eyes away from them when he left the bathroom after all. “Straddle my hips, Dean. Comb your fingers through my feathers. They will come out with your touch.” Dean did as he was told and nearly jumped when Castiel moaned loudly. The hunter had no idea he could affect his angel so intensely. “Your hands feel amazing when they are buried in my feathers. They are sensitive when the mating molt is happening.” The seraph leaned forward and nipped the already forming hickey on Dean’s throat groaning appreciatively when Dean’s hands increased the pace. The thunderstorm smell was overwhelming for both angel and hunter by this point.

Dean let out a keening sound from the back of his throat. “Fuck! Cas, Castiel! I love your voice, your wings and every part of you. I love you!” He felt Castiel’s hands tighten on his hips as Dean leaned in to kiss at the delicate arch of the wings. That was all it took for all the downy molted feathers to shake out with one great spasm. They covered the bed in a thick, soft layer of them. It was all the better for Cas to fuck Dean into. 

Dean was taken aback by the brightness of the black in Castiel’s wings. The new feathers were shiny and soft. The smell intensified more and Dean moaned, hard as stone. He then squeaked (though he would deny it viciously later) when he was pinned under a horny angel into the down on the bed. “I am going to fuck you so hard that your body comes as well as your very soul, Dean.” He nipped more bruises onto the canvas that was Dean’s bared throat. 

Dean let out a low moan. “Please, fuck me Castiel.” He tried to move his hands to grip Cas before he realized he was pinned by grace. He couldn’t move his arms and his legs were spread wide enough for the angel to settle between them. The towel was laying forgotten on the floor, having been lost in the movement. Castiel saw all of Dean, hard and ready for him. The feeling of Castiel’s feathers under his body was almost too much for Dean to bear. He was already helplessly aroused and wanted Castiel inside him.

If it had been anyone else restraining Dean, he might have panicked. He was in a vulnerable position, open to both gazes and penetration. Castiel’s grace, however, felt right against Dean’s body. He felt safe and protected. His very soul submitted to the silent claim of dominance Castiel held over him. Dean trusted Castiel and it only made the hunter more turned on. He was dripping pre-cum onto his belly by this point as his cock pointed up flushed with blood. 

Castiel felt pleased when he saw the submission in Dean’s eyes. “I will make you feel so good Dean, my mate.” Castiel trailed his lips down the hunter’s bared throat to his chest and nipples. His mouth took one nipple in to suck, lick, and bite at it. His grace extended to caress the other. Dean’s body was beautiful and Castiel felt compelled to worship it. Castiel only pulled away from the hunter’s nipples only when they were pebbled and sensitive. A mischievous grin made its way to Castiel’s face before he blew cool air across the nubs. Dean had been panting uncontrollably and keened as the air flowed across his chest.

Dean’s nerves felt like a live wire as he was surrounded by Castiel’s grace. It was hot and sensual as it touched every part of his body. The only thing that would have made all this better, was the angel inside him. He noted the devious glance Cas gave him just before his grace entered Dean’s puckered hole. The grace cleaned him inside, pushing deeper and stretching Dean in ways no fingers could to prepare the man for Castiel’s cock. A lewd moan escaped the hunter. “Castiel~” he was panting, kept on the precipice of orgasm and yet so far from it. The grace was doing more than just making Dean feel amazing, it was saving his orgasm for when Castiel finally took him. Castiel moved down Dean’s body to nip and suck at his hip bones. 

Dean attempted to thrust up to get more friction. Cas smirked and licked the underside of Dean’s dick as his grace grazed his lover’s prostate. “I need to prepare you fully Dean. I am not small after all my love. I won’t let you come until you are split open on my cock. You will be mine: body, heart, and soul.” Dean wailed in pleasure as his prostate was angelically abused. His back arched as fingers entered alongside the grace. Castiel’s mouth on his cock was exquisite agony. Dean’s hole was stretched wide around the grace and Castiel’s fingers due to Castiel being large. Dean’s hole had to be gaping so it wouldn’t be injured in the middle of sex. The last thing Castiel wanted to do was hurt Dean.

After a couple of rounds, Dean’s body would shift to accommodate Castiel with just simple arousal. Dean moaned. “Fuck, please! I’m ready for you Cas. I need you.” Cas moved up Dean’s body and Dean finally got an eyeful of Castiel’s cock. “Please, get your huge dick in me already. I’m so hard it hurts. I need you!” Dean tried to grind against the air to coax Castiel into fucking him. 

Cas smirked pressing the tip of his member against Dean’s gaping hole. “Very well, Dean.” He slipped just the head inside teasingly. He slipped in inch by agonizing inch. Dean was arched obscenely. His dildo was only half the size of Castiel’s dick. 

Obscenities slipped from Dean’s lips as Castiel slipped inside of him. Dean wanted Castiel deep inside him. He wanted the entirety of his angel’s cock. Castiel could tell exactly what Dean wanted. He gripped Dean’s hips before slamming home. The hunter howled in pleasure as his prostate was crushed under the head of Castiel’s cock. Grace lubricated the passage and the friction was pleasant. He purred. “You are so sexy when you are spread open around my cock.” He ground his hips against Dean’s ass, making his dick move inside of the man. 

Dean whimpered in need. “Please, Cas, fucking move!” These words were what made the last of Castiel’s restraint snap. He pulled his hips back and began pistoning them in and out of Dean at a breakneck pace. The hunter’s body was already shifting to accommodate Castiel. Dean was screaming louder than he ever had during sex, a litany of ‘fuck’, ‘Cas’ and ‘more’ falling from his mouth. Castiel could only plow into Dean harder as his grace was marking Dean’s hips as he had done to his shoulder. By the time the angel was done with done with his hunter, there would be bruises there under the angel markings. 

At some point, Castiel’s grace had let go of Dean’s legs and hands. The hunter buried his hands in the angel’s hair and pulled him forward for a deep kiss as his legs wrapped around Castiel’s hips. Cas kissed back and nipped Dean’s lips. Dean grinded his hips against Castiel moaning like a whore as Cas fucked him deeper. 

Castiel stopped and pressed at Dean’s prostate before pulling out. “Get on your hands and knees Dean, my mate.” His angelic power shook his voice. Dean shivered and quickly did as his angel said. He wanted more and had a feeling that this was necessary. Dean was correct in that assumption. Cas kissed his hunter’s neck gently. “Angel’s anatomy is a bit different than humans. We have a knot at the base of our penis. It must go into you for the mating to be fully completed. It’s called knotting. We will be stuck like that for at least thirty minute.” Castiel gave Dean a hickey on the side of his neck and into his hairline. 

Dean moaned lewdly at the thought. “Please, Cas I want you: all of you, knot included. Please knot me. I need you so badly. Castiel!” While Dean had been begging for it, Cas had lined himself up with the fluttering hole. Dean screamed in pleasure as the angel slid back inside him with force. Castiel began fucking Dean in earnest as his knot began to swell and catch just outside the rim. Dean felt it and moaned. He wanted that inside him badly. “Please, Cas, I’m so close. Knot me good! I’m yours!” He felt the knot finally enter him as the angel shuddered above him still thrusting, though he was lodge deep inside and they could only grind. 

“Come for me, Dean.” Castiel growled biting the hunter’s shoulder fiercely. He had seen his knot enter the puffy red hole that was presented to him and began spurting cum deep inside Dean. 

Dean screamed as he came hard into the mess of feathers under him. The room lit up as Castiel’s grace expanded through the semen now deep inside Dean. Both angel and hunter felt the bond form. It was like pure pleasure being imbibed into their very souls. 

After a few minutes of remaining in the same position, Cas made the feathers disappear so they didn’t make Dean uncomfortable. Castiel pulled Dean to his chest as they both fell to their side, Cas still buried within Dean. He pressed gentle kisses to Dean’s throat. “You’re mine now. My Dean.” He could feel the ever present shifting of Dean’s hole as his body adjusted to take Cas more easily. 

Dean shivered as he felt the cum inside his body shift. He swore Castiel was still spurting it as it was getting more copious inside him. “Finally.” He relaxed into Castiel. “I swear, it feels like you are still cumming inside me.” 

Cas chuckled. “Angel’s cum for a long period to help your body change a bit quicker during the first mating. After a couple of times together, I won’t even need to use lube. You will produce your own.” He kissed Dean’s shoulder where he had bitten the man. “Sleep my love. I will be here when you wake up.”

Dean nodded drowsily, feeling content and safe. “Goodnight, my angel.”


	2. Gabriel gets his Moose

Sabriel Chapter

Sam x Gabriel

Sam had been walking into the bunker when the moaning started. He did want Dean to finally take the stick out of his ass and tell Cas that he loved him, but did it have to be when Sam was dead tired and only wanted to sleep? He momentarily wished Dean was gagged but he stopped that thought before it got dirty. He did NOT want to think of how Cas and Dean were fucking. He ran from the front door all the way to the library. He had called in a favor from Gabriel weeks ago and that room was sound proofed. He had never been so grateful for having Gabe do that to that room. 

Once he got there, he sat on the worn couch and turned on some Greenday. He almost jumped when he heard wings and had his eyes covered by a pair of warm hands. “Ack!” He knew it was Gabriel. The trickster and he had a more playful less kill Dean every Tuesday relationship now. “Gabriel, I know it’s you. The only other angel who comes by is Cas, and he’s screwing Dean right now, loudly.” Sam sounded so exasperated it made the archangel chuckle.

Gabriel grinned widely and jumped over the back of the couch to sit beside Sam, admittedly closer than normal. “Really? That would explain why I heard moaning. Your brother could make a prostitute blush like a fucking virgin.” The archangel was a pervert and totally fine with this. Gabe may or may not have wanted to get the hunter in front of him to let loose a bit too. He knew Sammy got stressed and needed it, even if the hunter didn’t let loose like that normally.

Sam muttered. “I don’t need to think about that Gabe. Don’t go there. I don’t want to imagine my brother in any kind of sexual way.” He shuddered. He saw the Archangel cover his mouth as he chuckled at Sam’s discomfort. The hunter pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. He was so not even dealing with Gabriel’s shit tonight. “Please, not tonight. I’m tired and can’t go to my room to go to bed.” The bags under Sam’s eyes were noticed by Gabe. The angel noticed a lot of things even if he didn’t say it. He cared deeply for Sam.

Gabe stopped short and saw how tense Sam was. He, in a snap, got himself into Sam’s lap. “What’s up Samsquatch? You seem stressed.” He nuzzled into Sam’s neck. The angel did notice his hunter’s heart rate increase at the proximity. Cas wasn’t the only one who had found their soul mate. Like Dean, Sam was a bit afraid to admit that he was in love with an angel. Sam just had it under tighter wraps and didn’t eye fuck Gabe every other glance like Dean did to Castiel.

Sam was trying not to blush. “Just had to kill a wendigo today and haven’t been able to relax for well over a week. It’s been case after case.” He sighed quietly. “It’s been more stressful than normal.” Sam finally was opening up emotionally to Gabriel. Unknowingly he was letting Gabe know just how much he actually cared. Those pheromones were in the air.

Said angel smirked and pulled Sam into a gentle and tender kiss. “I could help alleviate that stress for you Sam~” Gabriel felt Sam stiffen under him. The angel inhaled and pressed kisses to Sam’s jaw and neck. “I know you haven’t taken home any girls since you met me. I also know that you enjoy looking at me and I do notice your boners when I lick the chocolate off my fingers. Would you rather I lick it off of you Sammy?”

The hunter’s hands gripped Gabriel’s hips. Sam groaned low in his throat. “You feel the same then, or are you just attempting to just get into my pants Gabe?” He was already starting to get a hard on. Sam felt the angel nip his neck and start to make a lovely bruise there. He couldn’t help but moan quietly. He could feel he would lose control on the desire he held for Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled at Sam. “Sammy, you are my soul mate. I want you forever.” The archangel was sincere and his six golden wings spread out. “Sam, I know you love me.” He nipped Sam’s neck. “I love you too Gigantor.” Gabriel pulled Sam’s hands up. “Do you want to be mine?” Gabe knew the answer but needed to hear it come from Sam’s mouth.

Sam was blushing and nodded. “I love you. I want to be yours Gabe. You’re it for me.” He found his hands in one of Gabriel’s wings. The Archangel moaned obscenely in Sam’s ear. 

“Sam,-“ He moaned and bit hard at the Hunter’s neck. “Angels have a mating process.” Gabriel explained it to Sam as best he could as the hunter was molesting his wings, grooming them. He even went to explain about the knot that kept the semen inside the angel’s mate. Sam blushed as Gabriel attacked his neck and went on to explain that after some time they could have children together later.

Sam moaned “Yes. Want you.” He gasped as he was naked with an equally naked angel in his lap. Sam yelped as he was pinned to the couch. Gabriel laved attention on Sam’s nipples and chest. Sam moaned as he felt grace entering his hole to prepare him. “Gabe, please. I need you.” 

Gabriel smirked and began stretching Sam out so he could be fucked without hurting him. “I will baby. I can’t wait till you are coming undone on my cock.” Sam’s hands ended up in Gabe’s hair as Gabe began to put his mouth to work on Sam’s member. His tongue caressed the underside while his grace toyed with Sam’s prostate. 

Sam moaned as he felt this. He was being stretched wide around Gabriel’s grace and now fingers. All of his senses were surrounded by Gabe. The three sets of wings surrounded the couch and the couple. His nostrils were filled with a sweet smell that reminded him of vanilla, lavender, sugar or caramel. “Gabriel, oh fuck. I can only stretch so wide-“ Sam felt like his hole could hardly take any more. He was almost afraid of the knot he had been told about. He almost screamed when he felt Gabe’s grace vibrate against his prostate.   
Gabe smirked pulling off of Samuel’s dick. “You can take me Sam. You were made for me after all.” The pint sized, well pint sized in comparison to the tall man pinned under him; angel moved up Sam’s body and kissed him deeply. The tip of Gabriel’s dick was placed at the entrance of the hunter’s stretched hole. Sam could feel his body already giving way to the angel. Gabe groaned as he sank into the velvety heat of Sammy’s body. “Fuck, you feel amazing around my cock Sam.” He tried to keep himself in check and still so he didn’t damage Sam by thrusting too soon. Sam was always uptight and it showed. He needed to relax and let Gabe in better. He grinned getting an idea. Gabriel conjured up some chocolate sauce and smirked before drizzling Sam’s nipples with it. 

Sam let loose a loud moan as Gabe’s tongue went to work. He loosened up finally as the angel inside him finish with the second nipple. He yelped as he was thrust into again and again. “Fuck! Gabriel!” Sam felt like he was in heaven as his prostate was hit every thrust. He felt Gabriel’s grace make hand prints on his hips. The angel was going at a breakneck pace now moaning Sam’s name.

Gabe leaned forward as he was fucking deeply into Sam. He bit the long neck that was exposed for him. If Gabriel thought Dean’s moans were pornographic, Sam outdid that. Gabriel’s hand gripped Sam’s proportionate cock as he stroked in time with his thrusts. 

Sam felt himself starting to come undone before he felt grace start to form a cock ring around the base of his dick. Sam groaned glaring halfhearted at Gabriel. Those whiskey colored eyes twinkled back at him amused and he rammed the prostate head on. Sam threw his head back into the couch moaning. “Gabriel, fuck, Please! I need you. Wanted you for so long.” Sam’s hands were in Gabe’s feathers again. The pace increased at the pleasure it gave the angel. 

Gabriel growled in an almost feral manner. “Mine. You are all mine Samuel Winchester!” He bit the hunter deeply. Sam’s back arched as he was fucked hard and fast. He felt the knot bumping his rim with each thrust. “You can only cum on my knot! You will love it being lodged so deep inside your sweet ass that you can feel every pulse of cum I fill you with.” 

Sam felt overwhelmed with sensation as his prostate was hit every time. The bite made him scream Gabriel’s name. “Yes! Please, I want all of you. Fuck me. Cum inside of me. I want it so badly.” He felt Gabriel shift him onto his hands and knees. 

He grinned at Sam when the man looked back with lust hooded eyes. “I am going to get my knot inside you now. Make you mine entirely.” Gabriel got back to screwing Sam hard. Sam felt his hips shaking with the force. The knot popped inside as he came hard. His soul and Gabriel’s grace melded in a flash of bright light. Gabriel screamed Sam’s name as he came harder than he ever had. After both managed to get back to themselves, Gabriel snapped his fingers to make the couch into a luxurious bed. Sam felt the spurting cum and shivered as he saw a bulge of it forming because Gabriel had cum so deep inside of him. He moaned as this happened. He figured out that Gabriel hadn’t picked his vessel for its height as much as it’s dick size.

Gabriel kissed his hunter tenderly. Sam shivered and Gabe pulled a blanket over them. He smiled sweetly at the angel. “That was amazing Gabriel.” He snuggled back into his angel’s arms. 

Gabe smiled and stroked Sam’s face. “Sleep in here tonight. The door cannot be opened by our knucklehead brothers.” He kissed Sam’s neck sweetly. 

Sam nodded and yawned feeling that he was drifting off. “Love you” He slurred sleepily. 

Gabriel just smiled. “I love you too Sammy. Go to sleep.”


	3. The Morning After

The Next MORNING

Sam was cooking breakfast in the kitchen when Dean limped in. Sam smiled at his older brother. “Sleep well Dean?” He was making chocolate chip pancakes as per a certain sweet loving archangel’s request. Sam sipped his coffee as Dean tilted his head staring at Sam’s neck where there was a purple bruise from one of the bites Gabriel gave him. 

Dean made himself a cup of coffee. “I slept well last night. Ah, did you have someone over Sam?” He was hoping Sam hadn’t heard him getting fucked by Cas the night before. He knew he certainly hadn’t heard Sam fucking.

Sam smiled some. “Actually, he came here without being asked. Have to say, I’m more relaxed. You know how I’ve been so tense for the past few weeks.” Gabriel walked in at that moment and sidled up behind the man. Sam blushed softly. 

Dean put two and two together. “Wait… You two had sex didn’t you?” He was hoping Gabriel and Sam hadn’t heard now. Having his brother tease him about his moaning was one thing. Having the trickster arch angel tease him was another.

Gabe gave a lewd grin. “That we did Dean-o. Have to say, Sammy here was glad I had soundproofed the library. You could make a porn star blush. Sam outdid you though, much sexier.” 

Dean’s face was beginning to resemble a cherry or a tomato. Cas walked in, still shirtless. He pulled Dean close to him and kissed his man. “Morning lover.” He spoke gruffly and had his hand on Dean’s hip. Cas looked over at Sam and Gabriel and gave a knowing grin. “You finally got your hunter.” 

Sam blushed softly as he plated the pancakes. Gabe just smirked. “I did. One of these days we will have to see who can make their soul mate moan louder won’t we Cassie.”   
Both Winchester brothers gave each other a look. It said ‘What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?’


End file.
